


Never Again

by Megxolotl, StarfallGalaxy



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Mama Irken, Megxolotl's AU, Smeetery AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 17:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21280457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megxolotl/pseuds/Megxolotl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarfallGalaxy/pseuds/StarfallGalaxy
Summary: The warnings flashed things like ‘WARNING’, ‘DEFECTIVE SMEET’ and most importantly, to Zim, the terrible words flashing at him a countdown of a terrible phrase that he had never truly comprehended until now.‘Termination Imminent’.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	Never Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Megxolotl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megxolotl/gifts).

“No…”

Zim watched the red, blaring lights as they flashed inside of the tube, the indicator on it a flashing frowny face. He slammed his claws down onto the control panel, the buttons doing nothing to ease his growing fears. The warnings flashed things like ‘WARNING’, ‘DEFECTIVE SMEET’ and most importantly, to Zim, the terrible words flashing at him a countdown of a terrible phrase that he had never truly comprehended until now.

‘Termination Imminent’.

He gave up on the control panel, the shiny red buttons meaning nothing to him as he raced to open the tube manually. He could see the tiny, tiny little smeet inside struggling to live as the wires detracted slowly from it’s being. The panel that should have allowed him access to the tube in case of emergency was tightly shut, his claws scrambling to get purchase as he fought to force in open. 

“No! STOP! Zim commands you to stop! They did nothing wrong!” Zim cried, tears streaming down his face as he fought the tube to save the life it was trying to destroy. “PLEASE! LET THEM LIVE!”

The desperate smeetery worker spotted his hammer from the day before on the ground near him. He dove toward it hefting it up over his shoulder before SLAMMING it into the tube, cracks forming as the outer shell started to crack. He was so close…if only…

“Please.”

‘5’  
“Please don’t die.”

‘4’

“DON’T!” Zim didn’t know who he was begging any more, the computer or the smeet but the more he smacked the hammer into the tube the weaker it became. So he kept at it.

‘3’

“You HAVE to live-”

‘2’

“-YOU HAVE TO!’

SMASH!

The tube finally bust open, the goo inside coating the floor in a slippery mess that made a wet ‘splat’ when Zim dropped the hammer into it. He grabbed the smeet, a tiny little thing, cold to the touch instead of warm like it was supposed to be. He brought it to his chest, trying to get it warmed up as he struggled to his feet, slipping on the birth juice.

“TERMINATION COMPLETE.”

“No,” Zim protested weakly, gripping the new little Irken in his claws protectively. “That’s not true. They’re right here. No!”

And true to Zim’s word, the smeet gave a squeaky ‘cough’.

Zim jolted as if he’d just come alive, too, staring down at this impossible creature that should definitely have not been breathing right now. He held onto them tightly, his eyes wet from the tiny little coughs that persisted long after they were supposed to have died in that tube.

“…You’re alive. Alive…,” Zim whimpered, typing the commands to give him a PAK, which lowered from the ceiling to his waiting arms. “Keep doing that, keep living…”

He knew, technically, that the coughs were just an involuntary reaction from the smeet and they weren’t really conscious yet but when he plugged the PAK in, giving the baby it’s first electrical pulse? It felt like he had really been heard all that time that ‘Zim Jr.’ had been in that tube, GIR’s little smilely sticker sliding by him in the shattered glass/goo mix confirming that yes, this had been the same smeet he kept doting over for so long. Purple eyes stared up at him, a soft trilling noise coming from their throat before the eventual first salu-

“…Kissus!” The smeet giggled, latching onto Zim’s face with her tiny little claws much like a certain someone remembered hugging a certain robot arm.


End file.
